Decisions
by OnceUponABlueMoon01
Summary: Will Sam marry Drew or the love of her life? She has some decisions to make...
1. Chapter 1

Decisions - Chapter 1 

Sam stood at the top of the staircase looking down at Drew. She knew in her heart Jason was the one and will only be the one to have her heart completely. But she loved Drew, the man who gave her the baby girl she always wanted. She took a deep breath and started down the stairs as her family looked on. Stopping half way she remembered when Jason saw her in her wedding dress. Sam stopped breathing for a moment. Alexis walked to the staircase to see if she was okay. Sam locked eyes with her mother and nodded. Alexis knew that meant she couldn't go through with it.

Sam loved two men but was only in love with one of them, and that man was not the one looking at her, the one waiting to marry her. With one swift movement she rushed down the stairs and out the penthouse door.

Drew started to run after her but Alexis stopped him. Alexis told Drew to give her space and proceeded to tell all the guests that the wedding would not be taken place today.

Danny looked up at Alexis and asked "does mommy want to marry my real dad?

Alexis responded "Mommy just needs time to think. Maybe its best if we give Scouts dad sometime to think to?"

Drew's heart dropped into his stomach and walked into the kitchen.

Monica walked over to Alexis and Danny. "Why don't I take Danny back to my house where he can see Annabelle the II and you can take Scout home with you. At least until Sam comes back?"

Alexis agreed "I think it would be best if we kept them with us for a week until all feelings can be sorted out". Alexis, Danny, Monica and Molly went upstairs to pack their suitcases.

Drew came out of the kitchen as the kids were leaving with Monica and Molly. Alexis stayed behind to speak with him about what he needed to do.

"Sam wasn't ready for this, we could all see she was confused but she wanted to make you happy. This is not your fault, hers or Jason's. But you cannot make her choose. She needs to figure that out for herself. Do not try to contact her, she will let you know when she is ready".

"I know" Drew stated and walked upstairs "Just take care of my daughter".

Comments are welcome. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**It has been a while (years actually) since I have posted a story. School got in the way and then the story line on GH did not spark any inspiration. I guess it took Sam to marry Drew to light some fire in my writing abilities! Let's just say, I am not thrilled with the way the writers are taking the story, so this is my alternative idea/ending. I hope all the OG JaSam fans like this chapter. Please comment!**

 **...**

Decisions - Chapter 2

.

.

Sam made it to the garage and found an old go bag in her car from her P.I. days. She changed in the car and drove off in a hurry. She parked her car at the Floating Rib and walked to the footbridge so fast that she didn't even realize that Jason was sitting there. She tripped over his foot but he was able to catch her.

Sam knew the moment that she was caught that it was Jason's arms around her. She wanted so bad to just be held by him but felt it was a betrayal to Drew so she stood up quickly and turned her back to him. "I couldn't do it. I had the dress on and was walking down the stairs and I ran. I love him, but I can't live with letting you down".

Jason stood up and waited for her to stop talking. When she did he knew trying to tell her he was okay with it would be a lie and he didn't want to lie to her. Instead he reached out and took a hold of her hand. He caressed her hand and walked up right next to her "I love you too and I will never stop"

Sam looked at him. She didn't pull away from his hand. Instead she gripped harder on his and looked at the river. Sam and Jason stood hand in hand in silence for twenty minutes. Neither of them wanted to end it.

Sam stated "I should call Danny, I think I scared him. I just ran and didn't even look at him."

Jason stated "If he's any bit as strong as you are, I'm sure he is fine."

Sam smiled "He's actually a lot like you, observant, inquisitive and yeah he is strong like me"

"I missed your smile and your laugh" Jason said letting go of her hand and facing towards her "I'm happy your tripped over me tonight"

Sam looked down "I don't know what to do next or where to go". Just as she finished speaking Jason's phone started ringing. He showed her the caller ID. "Carly? I'm sure she heard of my big scene and is jumping for joy...go ahead and get that I need to go back to the bar and call my mom."

Jason answered his phone...Carly started yelling "I heard Sam couldn't do it. She ran and I know she is with you. I got a call from Alexis asking me to give Sam a message if I saw her"

Jason touched Sam's shoulder just as she started to walk away and mouthed for her to wait. "Why do you assume Sam is with me?" Sam's eyes got wide and stepped closer to hear the conversation.

Carly started in again: "Because I know you two. Your bond is unbreakable. Plus you didn't deny it. Anyway I don't want to argue with you for once. Tell Sam that Danny is at Monica's and Scout is with Alexis. Alexis also told me to tell Sam to take her time and figure things out and there is a bag of stuff for her at Monica's so she doesn't have to go back to the penthouse to see Drew."

"Okay" stated Jason to Carly and hung up. He then looked at Sam "I know you need time to think. But I have my bike if you needed some thrill"

"I do need time. And thrill sounds nice, but so does a nap" Sam laughed

"I'll let you have your space. Let me know if you need anything"

"Actually, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything" Jason replied

Can you sneak into Monica's and grab my stuff? Then drop it off to me at the Floating Rib? I can't see Danny tonight but I really need some different boots."

"I like those boots" Jason grinned and laughed "yes, I'll break in and steal something for you"

"I owe you one" Sam smiled and started walking back to her car.

 _-45 minutes later-_

Jason walked up to Sam's car and saw her sleeping inside. He gently knocked on the door and waved at her. Sam unlocked the door and open it toward Jason. "Took you long enough"

"I saw Danny sleeping and got side tracked. It made me think of all the moments I missed."

"Did you get caught?" Sam asked with a sheepish grin

"No, never" he winked "Where are you going tonight? Alexis' house?"

"I haven't decided yet." She laughed "I just want to be alone tonight. Maybe Carly can get me a room at the Metro Court?"

"Do you want me to call her? That way you don't have to explain yourself? I can drive you over too...If you want."

"I appreciate you wanting to help me. I really do."

"But" Jason interjected

"But, I need to stand on my own two feet. I need to figure out where to go from here"

"I hope you figure out what you need to. I only want you to be happy"

"Stop being so noble for once in your life, Jason. Say what you really want"

"I want my life back. I want you to be my wife and to have Danny call me dad. I don't want you to feel bad for me and do something just to make me happy. You do what is best for Danny and Emily."

"Danny does call you dad. He wants to see you and know you. Why would you ever think I would keep you from him. You are amazing and I want Danny to know you and love you." She started to get teary eyed

"Sam" Jason said when he saw she was upset

Sam started to cry "Why did this happen? If I wish to go back in time, I would't have Emily Scout. I can't wish that, because that little girl is the light of my life".

"I know."

"Why do you have to always be so understanding" Sam laughed through her tears

"Are you okay to drive?" Jason asked

"I will wait a little bit and then call Carly" Sam said

"Okay, let me know if you need anything" Jason said and started to walk away

"Hey Jason. Go over to the Quartermaine's tomorrow at 8:00AM. Come hungry"

"Are you going to tell me anything more?"

"No, its a surprise. Just show up on time" Sam smiled

"Okay" Jason smiled "Goodnight Sam"

.

.

 **Chapter three might take a while, but stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who commented; you have inspired me to write faster! Keep the reviews coming!**

.

.

Decisions - Chapter 3

.

 _Quartermaine's House_

Jason stood outside the door to his childhood home. He had been standing there since 7:00AM just staring at the door. Sam did not tell him what to expect and most visits to his mother's house never turned out well. Just as he was about to knock at the door, it opened. Jason looked down and saw Danny smiling up at him.

"Hi Dad" Danny said with excitement. Danny grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him inside the house. Monica was coming down the stairs as he entered the house.

"Good Morning, I was wondering how much longer you were going to stand out there." Monica stated

"Sam told me to be on time." Jason replied

"I was just joking with you. We are glad you are here."

"Who is we?" Jason asked Monica with his eyebrows raised. Jason was not a fan of family get together's so he hoped it wasn't a big thing

"Danny, Me, and Annabelle the II"

"Come inside! Grandma said that Mommy called last night and asked if you could come for pancakes! Do you like pancakes?" Danny said as he pulled him into the great room.

"I do like pancakes. They are one of my favorites"

"That's what Grandma told me!"

Monica sat down at the table with Jason and Danny while Annabelle the II slept nearby. "I am glad you can join us this morning" she stated with a cautious smile. Monica did not want to overwhelm her son.

"Me too" Jason smiled as he looked at Danny getting ready to dive into his pancakes

"Mommy didn't marry Scout's dad yesterday, she ran away. Molly said it was like a movie. I like my other dad, but I guess Mommy doesn't anymore. Right? She stopped loving him" Danny stated as he stuffed his mouth with pancakes.

Jason looked at Monica. Monica looked back and then at Danny. She proceeded to answer him, but Jason interrupted. "If you don't mind, Monica"

"No go right ahead" She said to Jason and then whispered "Was not sure how to answer that anyways"

"Danny, your mom loves you and that is all that matters."

"You love me too!" Danny stated looking up at him "Do you know when Mommy will come and get me? I know when I am upset she gives me a hug and I think she might need one too"

Monica laughed "I think giving her hug will help a lot."

Danny asked again "So when is she coming to get me?"

"Well you know, I have been having trouble with Annabelle the II. So I was hoping you would stay with me for the week to help train her" Monica said hopeful that it would keep Danny from asking again

"Okay! I think she needs to go out. I will be right back!" Danny said and walked off with Annabelle the II

 **.**

 _Sam at the Metro Court_

"Carly, Carly, CARLY!" Sam was yelling at her friend who was pacing around her hotel room with joy

"Yes? Oh Sorry Sam! I am just happy you finally made a decision for yourself. It is about time you become selfish!"

"Like you?" Sam stated as she crawled out of bed and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I deserve that. I was dismissive towards Drew when you were just trying to keep the peace. But there is no way a woman could live the decision you were making yesterday"

"Well I haven't decided on anything Carly. I haven't chose Jason"

"What...Sam you seriously cannot just choose Drew after the moment you had with Jason last night. And what you did for him this morning...Drew would never have let that happen"

"That's not true. Drew is a good man, I love him. He is great father and he is willing to let Jason help raise Danny"

"I never said he wasn't Sam..."

"Listen. I am not deciding on anything today" Sam shouted

"So you are picking Jason, you just don't want to say it out loud...that's okay. I know the truth" Carly said with a huge smile on her face

"CARLY! I am not deciding on anything today."

"You actually have to" Carly said to Sam with a very serious look "How long are you going to hide from the reality of your situation, your family and oh yeah...your two kids"

Sam fell back on the bad and groaned "I hate this"

"Do you want some advice" Carly said as she laid down next to Sam on the bed

"Sure, why not" Sam said sarcastically

"I am not good on my own, but you are. After we thought Jason died, you were a warrior woman. You grew more than I thought was ever possible under such horrible circumstances. I want you to choose Jason. But honestly, maybe you need that time again to see what and who is best for you. Focus on your kids. Move out of that Penthouse into your own place and just be you. Then make decisions as they come up. But for now, you can't leave your kids with their grandparents. They need their mom."

Sam nodded in agreement with Carly's suggestion and then turned to Carly..."Did I do the right thing?"

Carly grabbed Sam's hand and held onto it "You did the right thing"

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a long chapter. Please let me know is the shorter chapters are better.**

...

Decisions - Chapter 4

.

.

Back at the Quartermaine's

Jason stood at the patio door and watched Danny run around the yard with the dog and smiled "I missed out on a lot"

Monica replied "You can make up for it...that is all that matters. Do you want to talk about Sam. I know you are don't like to talk but maybe some motherly advice is what you need right now"

"How can you be bias? You spent years with Drew and love him as a son"

"I did, I do. But I love you too Jason. And I love that kid out there and what happens moving forward is going to effect him" Monica stated

"I love Sam, that will never change. And I will give her the time that she needs to make a decision that she wants"

"I know you won't pressure her; but the sight of you affects her. My advice is that you keep your distance until she comes to you. As far as seeing Danny, schedule through me and I will make it happen."

"Thanks Monica. Should I leave?"

"Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Nothing that can't wait."

"Then why don't you spend time with your son"

"Do you think he wants that?" Jason asked

"Jason. He was so excited when I told him you were coming over; go outside" Monica said as she stood up

"Thank you" Jason smiled and walked outside.

"Dad, come see what I taught her" Danny yelled as Jason walked out of the room

Monica watched the two play for a few minutes and then took out her phone

"Sam?" Monica said into her phone

"Monica! How did it go?"

"Great, Danny was so excited and so was Jason. You could see it in his eyes when he looked at Danny. They are playing in the yard right now with the dog. I am really glad you called last night to set this up. I do need to ask how you are doing?"

"I am much better than I was yesterday. I feel like not marrying Drew last night was the right decision. But moving forward, focusing on my kids is most important"

"Does that mean you are going to pick Danny up? I told him he could stay for the week."

"I am not getting him today. Today I need to find a place to live. I will visit him tomorrow and then probably get him the next day. If that is okay with you?"

"Absolutely. You know I love having him here. What do you mean find a place to live?"

"I can't go back to the penthouse, there are too many confusing memories there."

"You can stay in the guest house here if you would like" Monica offered

"No thank you. It is very kind of you to offer, but I need my own place until I decide on what to do about Jason and Drew."

"I understand. Will you please keep me updated?"

"Absolutely. Tell Danny I love him and will call him tonight" Sam said

Monica ended the call and looked at how happy Danny looked with Jason. The door bell rang so she walked over to get it. "Drew. Hi."

.

Sam at Alexis' House

"Here she is" Alexis said as she handed her granddaughter to Sam who was sitting on the couch

"Hi baby" Sam said to her smiling daughter. "So how was she last night"

"Great. Molly and TJ pretty much took care of her last night since they are staying with me. While I called everyone to give you the message about your stuff at Monica's"

"Oh wow, full house. I will make sure to take her tonight"

"To the Metro-Court? I don't think so, let her stay in a familiar room again"

"I hope to find a house or apartment and move the kids furniture over by the end of today"

"Sam, you can't be serious? Jason said you could have the penthouse. We can just change the terms of the divorce"

"Nope. Too many memories there that are confusing. Fresh start needed now"

"What money are you going to use?"

"I have a plan."

"Put what about cash up front? Are you going to ask Jason for his illegal money as a loan? Cause I will loan you the money."

"Thanks mom. If I need it I'll let you know."

"So where are you looking? Do you need help?"

"Sure. That would be nice actually. Can you take care of Scout for the rest of the day?"

"How about Molly takes care of Scout and we go find a place? I could really use a distraction from this whole mayoral race stuff"

"Fine, but we are leaving now" Sam said as she put Scout in her playpen and grabbed her coat"

.

Quartermaine House

"Hi Monica, can I come in? I was wondering we could talk" Drew asked

"Umm, I was just running out to the hospital" Monica lied so she could keep her two son's apart

"Well isn't Danny with you?"

"Yes, but Olivia is here so she can watch him until I get back"

"That is strange" Drew said as he walked in the house past Monica

"What is?"

"I smell pancakes, that only happens for special occasions"

"Oh, we have them whenever Danny wants them" Monica said

"Dad, do you want to see my room?" Danny asked Jason as they walked back into the great room and towards the foyer where Monica and Drew were standing

"Danny must have seen me come in. What is different about his room?" Drew asked Monica

Monica was white as a ghost and didn't know what to say. She turned around and saw Jason holding his son's hand looking straight at Drew.

"Oh Jason is here. Why?"

"Mommy called last night to ask if he could come over" Danny said as he ran over to Drew to give him a quick hug "We had pancakes. Come on, let's go upstairs" Danny continued talking as he walked to the staircase

"Jason why don't you go upstairs with Danny and see his room" Monica insisted in order to avoid any conflict

"Alright" Jason said as he walked past Drew and started following Danny up the stairs

"So Sam... is with... Jason?" Drew asked Monica

"I don't think so. I am not sure what happened last night"

"He must have found her. Hell maybe he drove the getaway car"

"Drew, this is not Jason's fault"

"So you are saying it's mine?" Drew stated defensively.

"Did I say that?" Monica questioned Drew with a stern look on her face

"No...I am sorry. I am just reacting and not thinking right now. The last 12 hours have been awful." Drew said as he ran his hands through his hair

"Sam made a decision. You should know that she can make her own decisions. Jason would never try to influence her or pressure her into loving him or being with him." Monica said with a soft voice hoping not to upset him again.

"I don't know Jason" Drew said still irritated "I am trying to understand, but I just feel so broken. The person I thought I was, I am not and the person that made it so easy and stood by me, left."

"Sam needs space, Drew. I think last night showed how much a toll this has taken on her. What is the worst thing that will happen"

"She doesn't come back to the life we built together and I never see my daughter."

"Sam would never keep one of her kids from their father" Monica said as Jason walked down the stairs

"Monica, thank you for having me over. I have to get going, would it be okay if I come over tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, of course. Same time. It was great seeing you" Monica said as she walked to the door to let Jason out. Drew just watched him walk out the door and managed to keep his mouth shut

"Thank you for not saying anything more to him. You two fighting does not help anything"

"I get it. But I can't stand him. The only reason I am trying to tolerate him is to get information about Faison and possibly find out more about who I am"

"Why don't you try to get more clues about your previous life while Sam finds out what she wants. Let the police and Anna deal with Faison"

"I am going to listen to you, only because staying busy is the best thing for me right now" Drew said "Let me make a phone call"

.

 _Sam/Alexis_

"Yes. This is it"

"Okay" Alexis said cautiously "I thought you wanted a house?"

"Well I am not really a house person"

"Okay" Alexis said cautiously again

"Can you just say what you are thinking" Sam remarked throwing her hands

"This penthouse is facing Harbor View Towers"

"The building isn't the problem...its the penthouse"

"Well... it looks similar as far as layout and floor" Alexis pointed out

"I like it and I don't want a huge change for the kids"

"Okay. So how are you paying for this?"

"I am selling Aurora to Valentine"

"Okay" Alexis responded with her eyebrows raised

"He is paying more than what we bought it for. Which means I can pay Jason back and live off of it until I start my new job"

"New job?" Alexis questioned

"Carly offered me something that I would like to take...plus I get free daycare"

"Okay, let's just focus on the house and selling Aurora. I need to make up a contract for Valentine"

"It's already done. I called Diane last night and she drew up the paperwork. Let's just say she was excited to give Jason some money back"

"You should have consulted me. Diane is only thinking about Jason's best interests"

"She was actually quite nice after telling me I made the right decision" Sam laughed "all the Jason and Sam fans have been very helpful"

"Okay" Alexis said concerned at her daughter's rash decision making.

"Mom, it will be okay. And when it isn't I have my family to lean on" Sam said leaning in to give Alexis a hug

Alexis looked at the realtor "Sold, can we have the keys to her by tonight?"

"Absolutely. I'll make some calls" The realtor said

"I feel really good about this decision Mom. I finally have some control!"

"I am happy for you. I do have to ask...what about Drew and Aurora?"

"I did not set him up to be destitute Mom"

"So then what will happen to his job?"

"Diane managed to get Valentine to agree to keep Drew on as Chief Business Officer. He will make enough money to support himself and have extra for Scout"

"That was nice. And what about the penthouse"

"I was able to get his old two bedroom apartment back if he wants it. Diane asks that he be moved out of the penthouse a soon as possible. Then it will be up to Jason with what he wants to do with it."

"Alright. So I just got a text from the realtor. We can pick up the keys at their office. And then I can call movers to get your stuff over here" Alexis said

"Perfect. I need to call Danny and let him know what is going on" Sam said as she smiled with glee over her new home

.

.

 **...**

 **Make sure to comment and follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

Decisions - Chapter 5

.

.

.

 _Quartermaine House_

Jason knocked on the door of his childhood home for the second day in a row. It felt somewhat normal to him knowing that he got to see his son again

Monica opened the door "You are early"

"Yeah, is that okay?" Jason asked

"Of course. It is better you come inside than stand at the door another half hour" Monica smiled as Jason walked in

"Is Danny awake yet?"

"Yes, he is upstairs getting dressed. Breakfast isn't ready but we have coffee. Would you like some?"

"Sure. Thank you for diffusing Drew yesterday. Is he going to show up again today?"

"I do not think so. I think he will be out of town for a week" Monica said.

Jason raised his eyebrows and followed Monica into the great room "Pancakes again?"

"It is whatever Danny told Cook last night. They had a little meeting about making sure Annabelle the II was included in breakfast more

"I am afraid to ask" Jason said laughing "But does that mean, we will be eating dog food"

"I sure hope not" Monica said laughing back

"We aren't eating dog food Dad. She is going to eat food that looks like our food!"

"Well that is an interesting idea" Monica said walking over to pour Jason and herself some coffee

"Cook said we will eat at 8:00. I will go take Annabelle the II out now so she doesn't interrupt breakfast again" Danny said

"Do you want help" Jason asked looking for an invitation to get out of small talk with his mother

"No, she is shy. I will be right back!" Danny yelled as he ran off

"Well, how are you doing today?" Monica asked

"Good, I assume you heard about the shooting last night? Faison is in the hospital and his son is dead. Wish I could have done something sooner"

"You did enough. I just hope you get the answers you are looking for" Monica said

"Some" Jason said and then started to explain what Faison told him in the hospital

"Monica stood there in shock "I did not expect that. Does Drew or Sam know?"

"Carly may have told Sam. I don't know about Drew since you said he might be out of town" Jason answered.

Just then, the doorbell ran and the door opened "Hello" Sam said

Monica looked at Jason and stood up to go to the foyer and see Sam

"Sam, I thought you were coming by after lunch" Monica said sternly

"Oh I am sorry, I should have called. Is Danny in the middle of something. I will wait"

"We haven't eaten yet and we have a guest" Monica said with a half smile

"Oh, umm. I will come back" Sam said and started to walk away when Danny came bounding back in the house

"Dad, I have to show you a new trick she learned" Danny said

Sam looked white as a ghost "Dad?"

"Jason asked to come again for breakfast. I didn't want to say anything since you said you were coming later." Monica responded

"I will go" Sam said but before she could turn to the door Danny came out

"Dad! Mommy is here. We can eat together like a family"

Sam stood as strong as she could as Jason walked out to join everyone else

"Hi" he said softly "I can go if you need to take Danny somewhere" trying to avoid eye contact with Sam because if he looked at her he may not be able to stop

"No, no. I was just here to pick up Danny's things and take them to the new house. I will pick him up later" Sam said

"New house?" Jason questioned

"Mommy, Scout and me are moving into a new penthouse" Danny piped in and then added "Mommy, can you stay for breakfast too?"

Monica's phone started buzzing, but she ignored the call so she could assist the situation but it rang again. Monica answered her phone and hung up quickly "There is an emergency at the hospital that I must attend to. Sam you are welcome to stay for breakfast...or not. Just let me know when Danny will be going home with you"

"Sure thing" Sam said as Monica ran out the door. Sam looked down at her blue eyed boy looking up at her, pleading for her to stay. She knew that he needed something happy with all the changes. She also knew that Jason felt uncomfortable in the Quartermaine house alone. She looked up to see him looking down at the floor. "Would you mind if I stayed, Jason? I can't seem to say no to blue eyes"

Jason smiled at Sam's response and looked up at her

Sam backpedaled "That came out...never mind". Her face was bright red.

"If Danny wants you here, you should stay. There is plenty of dog food to go around" Jason said as Sam raised her eye brows

"Danny, what is your dad talking about"

"DAD, it's not dog food. I will show you. Be right back"

"You look happy" Jason said to Sam once Danny left the room

"I am. Did Diane talk to you yet?" Sam asked as they walked into the great room.

"She mentioned you sold Aurora Media and I could move back into the penthouse. Failed to tell me you bought a house. I thought you moved in with Alexis."

"No too crowded. Needed my own space. So once Drew is out, are you moving back in?"

"I am not sure. I will probably move into one of the safe houses until I find something more permanent. Need a place with three bedrooms so Danny and Jake can stay with me, if that is okay"

"Of course. Are you kidding me. We can work out a schedule if you want. Is Jake coming around to you?"

"She told you?" Jason asked

"No Drew told me last week. Jake is having trouble accepting that Drew is not his dad"

"Yes" Jason grunted "At least Danny is open to me"

"He is a pretty great kid" Sam smiled

"Because he has a pretty great mom" Jason replied

Sam looked straight into his eyes and started to get weak in the knees. The connection was so strong

"Are you going to kiss?" Danny asked staring at his parents

"I am hungry" Sam said and sat down at the table ready to eat

Jason smiled at Sam and then at Danny "I am ready to see what Annabelle the II's new food looks like"

"Waffles and sausage" Danny said with so much joy showing the plate to his parents

"Looks like it to me" Jason said

"Don't worry Mom, our plates are coming out soon" Danny said as he put the dog food down

Jason and Sam looked at each other again in awe of their son. "So do you need help moving in" Jason asked. He knew Sam needed space but the connection that was happening seemed undeniable. His son was right, he wanted to kiss her so badly like he did on NYE.

"Everything is at the new place, it just needs to be arranged. Molly is over there now with Scout and TJ setting up the kids rooms. I will be working on the rest tonight" Sam responded

"Mommy, can Dad come help to the TV together"

"Danny, I can put that together myself. I am better at fixing things than your dad anyway" Sam teased

"Then can he come see the house?" Danny asked

"How about another time when your mom is ready for people" Jason offered trying to help

"You are my dad though"

"Danny, another time. Okay?" Sam asked

"Fine. Tomorrow night?" Danny asked with a big smile on his face

"We will see" Sam said feeling run down by her kid

The three finished breakfast and had a great time talking all about Danny and what the house looks like. Sam took Danny to their new home and Jason went to the hospital to check on Faison.

.

Later that night...

Sam had just put the kids to bed and started to put the family room together when the doorbell rang. Sam thought it was strange because the only people that knew her new address were: Alexis, Molly, TJ, and Monica. She walked over to the door

"Jason. What are you doing here?"

"Danny called me and said you hurt yourself and needed help"

"Umm, that kid just can't take no for an answer"

"So I am guessing you are okay" Jason said looking at Sam for any injuries

"I am exhausted but not hurt" Sam laughed. She looked outside and saw it was snowing pretty hard. Just then she got an alert on her phone about the weather advising all Port Charles Residents' to stay inside "I guess I should invite you in, as it does not look like you will be driving anytime soon"

"Sam, it is okay. You don't have to. I can drive in this" Jason replied

"Mommmmm!" Danny started to yell from his bedroom

"Can I?" Jason asked

"Sure." Sam said as she pointed the way to his room

.

"I am sorry" Danny started out

"I know you wanted me to come over. But it is late and it is never good to make up that someone is hurt" Jason said in a calm voice

"I wanted you to see my room"

"It could have waited. But, why don't you show me around now. As long as you promise not to lie like this again" Jason said as Sam listened in the hallway smiling

"I promise!" Danny said as he jumped out of bed to show him around the room and all his toys. "Can you read me a story?"

"Just one. And then you need to go to sleep" Jason said

.

"He is sleeping. I stayed a little longer just to make sure he wouldn't sneak out like Michael used to do" Jason said as he came down the stairs

"I am really sorry. I think all these changes are getting to him. Normally he is very laid back, like you..."

"Nice place"

"Jason, you don't have to talk if you don't want to" Sam said as she started un-boxing her things again

"Can I help you?"

"Sure, you can put my bed together"

"Upstairs?"

"Yeah, just try not to wake up Scout please"

"I will do my best" Jason said

Jason came down a half hour later to see Sam trying to reach to put things away in the kitchen "Don't you think it's best to put things in places you can reach?"

"Funny. I never use this stuff, and I can always use a step-stool" Sam said as Jason came up behind her to push in some fancy glasses

Sam turned around, Jason's body was inches away from her. She looked up at him and didn't say a word. She wanted to kiss him but she was frozen. A flood of memories came back to the second time they kissed. Sam closed her eyes and then opened them to see Jason take a step back

"I don't want to push you into a decision you aren't ready to make. What else can I help with?"

Sam was grateful that nothing happened as she still needed to figure out what it is like being alone again. She loved Jason more than she could have ever love Drew, but jumping into his arms two days after she ran away from her wedding wouldn't be fair to him. "Tables. Those tables need to be put together"

"Why didn't you take furniture from the penthouse? You know I am going to sell it as is"

"So you definitely aren't moving back in?"

"It isn't the same anymore" Jason said

"I am so sorry. I feel like that it my fault. Part of me knew Drew wasn't you but I let myself believe that Helena did something that erased how you feel and your mannerisms."

"Sam, looking back does nothing now. I know this hurts you too"

"Sam sat on the couch"

"Don't worry, I will put your whole house together" Jason teased trying to change the subject

Sam laughed "For a man that doesn't say a lot. You always know what to say"

Jason looked at Sam and got back to helping put the tables together. Sam laid back on the couch and ended up falling asleep.

.

.

.

 **Hope you like! Thank you for those who have reviewed are followed. You are all awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey all! It may just be me, but Sam's story line right now is almost hard to watch. Writing this story has helped me cope! LOL. Hope you have enjoyed the past 5 chapters._**

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

This picks up about a month after Sam left Drew at the alter. Sam is currently living in a penthouse with Danny and Scout; Drew came back from his two week trip to find himself and moved into his old apartment; and Jason has an apartment of his own.

Sam's Penthouse

"This is definitely looking more like a home" Carly said to Sam as they sat in the kitchen drinking coffee

"Thank you for allowing me to start the job next month. I feel like I need to be in a better place with Drew in case we run into each other at work." Sam said to Carly

"I pretty much made this job up for you, so you can start anytime!" Carly laughed "But really Sam, look at what you have done"

"I know. I am pretty proud of myself" Sam smiled

"Have you talked to Jason since the night Danny called him over"

"I mean we talk when he picks him up or I drop him off"

"Well that much I figured" Carly stated "I meant have you had anymore heart to hearts or came close to kissing again"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about that" Sam groaned as she stood up to pour some more coffee

"It is no secret that I want you to choose Jason. But I won't push you into his arms"

"Umm, New Years Eve?" Sam questioned her good intended friend

"That was impulsive" Carly smiled at Sam "I won't push you two together again, but that doesn't mean I am staying quiet about my wishes or feelings"

"I don't think you could even if you tried" Sam said back in a serious yet joking manner

"When do you see Drew?" Carly asked

"I am surprised you want to know about him"

"You are my friend, I take the good with the bad" Carly snarked

"I haven't had a real conversation with him since before the wedding. I do not know what to say, without him"

"Whining at you?" Carly said very bluntly

"Carly. Don't put words in my mouth. Without him wanting to hash the past or bad mouth Jason. I just want some freaking peace"

"Okay. So, when do you plan on having the "peace talk" with him?"

"This afternoon. At my mom's" Sam said looking worried "I thought it would be best to have a mediator"

"Alexis likes Drew and you together though"

"I think she finally saw that I was drowning and am not ready to make any big decisions."

"Well it is about time she respects your choices" Carly said to Sam

"I do not disagree with you on that" Sam said and clinked her mug with Carly's "I have to get Danny and Scout ready"

"For what?"

"I am dropping them at Monica's and Jason is going to take Danny for the night" Sam said as Carly beamed with a smile ear to ear

.

Quartermaine's

As Sam got to the door with Danny and Scout, Jason opened the door. "You are early" Sam said nearly dropping Scout

"You are late" Jason said with a smile on his face

Sam laughed "I have two kids, what do you expect"

"It's not like you were ever very timely before" Jason laughed

Monica stood at the top of the staircase as Danny sat in the foyer with Annabelle the II and Jason and Sam spoke. She noticed their connection and couldn't help but feel happy. "Jason, give her a break" Monica said as she descended the staircase.

"Thank you for the support" Sam smiled "Can you hold her real quick" She said to Jason

Jason gladly took Sam's baby girl into his arms and walked further into the house. Sam rearranged all the bags she was carrying and walked into the house to set them down.

"You brought quite a lot" Monica said to Sam once she was finally free from all bag straps.

"Talk to your grandson. He insisted that he bring a ton of stuff to show his Dad"

"Danny, I am dropping you off tomorrow, it could have waited" Jason said but if fell on deaf ears as Danny was ignoring them

"Yeah, kind of the reaction I got. It did not help that Carly said it was a great idea" Sam said looking at Jason

"I don't have control over her" Jason said as he looked at Scout in awe

"Okay. So, Danny has enough stuff for three days. Scout has two bags, I figured I would pack extra as Drew will probably want to take her tonight after our meeting. It will be his first overnight with her in his new place, so provide encouragement." Sam said

Jason looked up with some hurt in his eyes. He was surprised how casual Sam sounded about their arrangement when he knew she still had some feelings for Drew. Sam smiled and walked up to Jason to kiss her baby girl on her forehead. "Do you want her back?" Jason asked

"If I take her back I won't leave. Enjoy" Sam said and walked out the door

"Why was mommy acting so weird" Danny finally spoke

Jason looked at Monica hoping that she would take Scout. It was hard holding the child that could have been his. "I think she is stressed out"

"Cause she has to meet my other dad today" Danny said sweetly "I haven't seen him since the wedding. I don't think Mommy has either"

"That is grown-up business. You and your dad have to leave soon, why don't you say goodbye to Annabelle the II" Monica interrupted.

.

Alexis House 

"Mom are you here?" Sam yelled as she walked in the door

"We are in the kitchen. Be right out" Alexis answered

"Hi" Drew said as he came out into the family room "You look well"

Sam just stared. She thought seeing him would bring back a flood of emotions of love and attraction. All Sam felt was resentment and confusion "Sorry, I spaced out. Hi"

Alexis came out "Shall we get started?"

"Yes" Sam and Drew said together

"I really just want to know why you left and how we are going to co-parent Scout" Drew said

"I...I...I" Sam stuttered

"We aren't here to hash out the past" Alexis reminded both of them

"I did not know what I wanted. I did not know how I felt about you when Jason came back. I saw him and all those feelings came back and I suppressed them because I did not want to upset you" Sam paused. Drew tried to interrupt but Alexis kicked his chair. "I love you and love that you gave me a beautiful baby girl, but everything we built was based on you being Jason. I don't know who you are and I couldn't marry you with conflicting feelings. It was not fair to either of us" Sam finished. Her face was flushed and she couldn't look him in the eyes anymore when he started tearing up

"Why did you say that you believed that I was Jason"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you" Sam said "You have Jason's memory, you know what our love was and what we overcame and how we are the couple that was meant to be. I couldn't rip the rug out from underneath you"

"So are you with him" Drew snapped back

"Drew, this isn't about Jason. This is about you, Sam and Scout"

"Fine." Drew said annoyed

"Mom, it is okay. I am not with Jason. I am not with anyone. I live with the kids that is it. I see Jason when he comes for Danny. I saw him this morning at Monica's dropping off the kids. Whether I am with Jason or not, it does not mean that I do not care about you or your feelings. You should know me better than that"

"I want this to be civil. And I want to thank you for helping me keep a job at Aurora" Drew admitted "Once I make enough to support myself, I will find a house so Scout can have a backyard when she visits. The old apartment is not my favorite"

"That is great. If you need some money, I can lend you some" Sam offered

"The salary I got is plenty to live off of and I would like to pay Jason back money. I don't like feeling like I owe him something"

"It was my money too, we don't owe him anything. And he wouldn't accept it anyway. Save it for Scout"

"Speaking of, how do you two want to handle custody. I would like a legal document. Even though Sam will object. We did it for Danny, we need one for Scout" Alexis said strictly

"Alexis is right, I won't fight you but I think its best" Drew agreed

"Okay. Well I want shared custody." Sam said

"Because Scout is not even 1 yet. I think it is best that she live with Sam and Drew gets visitation."

"I would like to give Drew at least the weekend's for overnights if he wants" Sam offered

"Alright. So, we will want to work out a schedule in the beginning because she has more needs than Danny. Sam has sole physical custody of Emily Scout Cain. Drew is entitled to Friday night to Sunday afternoon at his residence. Holidays will be worked out as they come. All medical decisions are up to Sam unless she is unable to make the decisions, then Drew will have parental rights. I will add in the legal terminology and mail the documents to each of you. Drew, you are welcome to hire legal counsel prior to signing." Alexis said "I think we are finished here, Drew I will walk you out"

"Drew, if you want I told Monica you could take Scout tonight" Sam said

Alexis piped in "Until the papers are signed it is best if he doesn't. I am sure Drew can spend the night at the Quartermaines with Scout instead"

"Oh" Sam said

"It is okay, I will call Monica" Drew said "Bye Sam" and walked out the door

"How are you feeling" Alexis asked once Drew left

"Good, that was not as bad as I thought it was going to be"

"How about you feelings towards him?" Alexis inquired

"Not what I expected...It made me miss Jason and the simplicity of our relationship" Sam said slowly hoping not to freak her mother out

"I cannot judge you. Also, Jason is not the "hit man" anymore, he is treading slowly back into organized crime but I think he is putting his kids first and that is all I want for Danny. I also want you to be happy and am in no situation to judge you if you choose Jason over Drew. They both have flaws, its up to you which ones you can accept for your family. Or...you could join the singles table with me...which also happens to be the sober table" Alexis laughed

"Well I have the night to myself, and am okay with the single's table but I could really use a drink. Good luck with election stuff"

.

The Floating Rib

Sam met Spinelli at the Floating Rib to mark her first day of single hood and talk about how Maxie was doing.

"She wants no part of me" Spinelli said as he took a sip of beer

"She is grieving. Do you remember when I lost Jason. I was a mess and you believed in me and when you stopped you still stayed and pretended to as much as you could muster. Just be there when she needs it. Have you thought about bringing Georgie to her instead?"

"No. I don't want to have Maxie fake happiness for our daughter"

"I get it. Danny was just a baby, he didn't know what was happening"

"Speaking of...do you want to share details of your meeting with Drew. Where does Scout stand?"

"She will live with me during the week and Drew gets the weekend with Scout over night if he so wishes. Holiday's will be worked out as they come"

"Are you going to have a lot of contact with him?"

"Just regarding Scout" Sam said "I don't need any drama right now"

Spinelli looked at the door and saw Jason standing there with Carly "Where is Danny tonight again?" he asked

"With Jason" Sam said and looked at Spinelli's worried face "Why?"

"Well Stonecold just walked in with the Valkarye"

"Shit" Sam said and rushed over to Jason and Carly "Where is Danny, why didn't you call me"

"I did call you that is why I am here, your phone is going straight to voicemail so I called Carly to stop by your place to let you know that Danny wanted to spend the night with Annabelle the II at Monica's but she said you weren't there. Carly insisted that something had to have happened to you so here we are. And look Sam is fine as I expected" Jason finished

"I am sorry, my battery must have died. Did Danny want to see Drew too?"

"He wouldn't tell me but I suspected such. I am going to say hi to Spinelli" Jason said and walked passed Sam

"Well, you didn't have to bring him with you" Sam said pulling Carly to the bar "but since you are here, grab a drink and help me celebrate"

"I drove Jason here...which means he would stay...is that okay?"

"Do you really think Spinelli would let him leave. He wants Jason and I back together as bad as you but won't plan anything crazy"

"Are you saying you are okay with this"

"I am saying I am almost drunk and just want to play pool" Sam slurred

"This is opposite of what you told me this morning, but I will go with it." Carly replied "Mac, shots of whiskey for the table"

"That is more like it" Sam smiled and walked towards the pool table

"See, she wants you to stay but would never admit it" Spinelli said to Jason

"I think she can't hold her liquor and is drunk and therefore not thinking" Jason said as he looked at Sam talking to Carly

"Here are the shots...someone better be driving Sam home" Mac said as he delivered the drinks to the table

"Of course. We wouldn't let her drive in this condition" Spinelli said and Mac walked back behind the bar

"So teams? Me and Spinelli versus Sam and Jason?" Carly said

Spinelli quickly answered "Sounds good to me. I will break" and walked to the pool table with Carly

Sam looked at Jason. Her eyes were glossy from drinking, she felt her heart race "If you are uncomfortable you can leave"

"Are you uncomfortable?" Jason inquired

"I am drunk. Just don't kiss me" She joked but Jason didn't look amused. "Jason" Sam said as she touched his arm "You should play with us. What is a harmless game of pool?"

About two hours went by of playing pool and doing shots. Spinelli had to leave to check on Maxie and call his daughter.

"Sam, I have to go" Carly said "Sonny just texted and said Mike disappeared again. I can drive you home and Jason can follow in your car"

"Oh no. Poor Mike. Just go ahead, I will have Mac order me a cab. You need to find him"

"No, just come now. It is late and you need to sober up for getting your kids tomorrow" Carly said surprising herself that she was being the voice of reason

Jason looked at Carly "Go find Mike. I will drive Sam home and then come help you"

Carly looked at Sam "Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Sure"

Mac came over with a glass of water "I suggest you drink this before you leave"

"Thanks" Sam said and sat in a booth near the wall "Good luck Carly, text me when you find him"

Carly left and Jason slid into the booth opposite of Sam "How are you feeling?"

"I am sure later I will feel like crap. I did not mean to drink this much."

"It happens" Jason smiled at Sam and she smiled back. They sat in silence until Sam finished her water.

"I am ready when you are" Sam said to Jason

"Let me just pay our tab" Jason said to Sam as she was nearly falling asleep against the wall.

.

Jason helped Sam to the car and lifted her into the passenger seat of her car. He buckled her up and brushed her a piece of hair behind her ear. When they arrived at her building, he helped her up to her penthouse. Jason guided Sam to the couch and then went into the kitchen

"I drank too much" Sam said laying back on the couch pillow

"Here. Drink this" Jason handed Sam a bottle of water "What do you have in the morning?" he asked

"Wellllll you were supposed to drop Danny off and I was going to get Scout before then because I know Danny would have me stuck there for hours"

"Well now that doesn't matter since they are both at Monica's"

"Anything else you have to do?" Jason inquired sitting on the arm of the couch opposite of Sam

"Danny needed a haircut. Want to take him?" Sam answered

"Sure. What time?"

"You are becoming so domesticated." Sam smiled up at Jason "I like that you want to do these things."

"Well I have always cooked better than you, so I was already half-way there"

"Hey, I did get better when I was with Pat...rick" Sam said

"Oh. Umm." Jason stuttered. He never inquired if Sam was with anyone else before Drew. Or what happened from his disappearance to his reappearance.

"Danny's appointment is at 1PM on Charles Street. Whoa I am tired"

"Do you want help getting upstairs?" Jason said. Sam did not answer. Jason looked and saw her passed out on the couch. He carefully picked her up off the couch and walked her up the stairs to her room. Jason placed her on the bed and helped get her shoes off.

"Jason. I love you" Sam said and rolled over onto his arm locking him into an uncomfortable position.

Jason flash-backed to the night of his sister's wedding. Recalling a similar situation on the old penthouse floor. He remembered it was the first time they kissed. He loved that moment, but this situation was different. "Sam, I should go" he whispered trying to remove his arm from her grasp

"Just stay" Sam said with her eyes closed; unwilling to let him go "Just for a little"

"Sam, you've been drinking. I have to help Carly find Mike"

"Sonny found him, check your phone" Sam said opening her eyes. Jason looked and Sam was right "I saw the text when we were driving". Sam let go of Jason and rolled over, opened her covers for Jason to join her

"Sam, I can't...not when you are drunk" He leaned down and kissed her forehead "I love you too". Jason pulled up the covers and walked out of the room.

.

.

.

Reviews are welcome! Next chapter will be coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Make sure to follow and/or review!**

.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

This is about a week later than the last chapter.

Sam's Penthouse

"Danny, your dad is going to be here soon. Please have your backpack ready" Sam yelled as she was putting a coat on Scout. The doorbell rang, Drew was here to pick up Scout for her first overnight weekend. Jason was taking Danny out for pizza "It's open" she yelled and looked up to see Drew and Jason at the doorway "Okay then. DANNY, your dad is here now and I am not sure why?"

"Sorry, I texted you" Jason replied

"Drew, Scout is ready." Sam said ignoring Jason momentarily so Drew wouldn't witness any feelings

"Sam. It's okay" Drew smiled "Look I know you two have a connection. I have the memories. I honestly thought you two were already together. I have a part in my daughter's life and that is all that really matters. I am starting to get some memories back here and there so there is no need for me to kill Jason" he laughed trying to use some humor to lighten the mood

Sam just stared at Jason "We...I..."

Jason interrupted to help Sam out "What have you remembered?"

"Some stuff from my SEAL days. I met a few people who I served with two weeks ago and they sparked some memories. Maybe I'll remember if I had a true love soon" Drew smiled

"I am glad you are learning more about yourself" Sam smiled "It's important for Scout to know who her dad is"

"I will return her to you Sunday afternoon. Is 3:30PM okay?" Drew said as he picked up his daughter.

Sam nodded her head "Have a nice weekend". When Drew left Sam looked at Jason and Jason looked right back at her "So, that was unexpected" Sam smiled

"I came early because I got a proposition from Molly that I wanted to run by you" Jason said once again changing the subject

"Sure, yeah" Sam said as she organized her living room

"So as you know the penthouse is for sale" Jason started "Molly and TJ saw me at Kelly's and asked if they could rent from me"

"Well they can't pay what it is worth. They lived downtown in some small apartment"

"They are sick of living with your mom and Molly is pretty mad since Alexis lost the election."

"Oh that. So why are you telling me?"

"Because she is your sister and I don't know what to do. I would just let them stay there but Molly insisted she pay" Jason responded

"So you are willing to let them rent?" Sam asked

"Absolutely, she is family" Jason smiled

"How about $750-800 a month with utilities included."

"I think that sounds kind of expensive for them. Can they afford that?"

"Not sure, but Molly is all about business, you should call Diane to set up a contract" Sam added and then looked confused

"What is wrong" Jason asked perplexed

"What are they going to do with 3 bedrooms?" Sam inquired

"One room is for TJ's great-aunt" Jason said

"Stella? She is wonderful"

"Okay" Jason laughed "I'll let Diane know and call Molly later tonight"

"Mom, I am ready. Are you coming with us?" Danny asked coming down the stairs

"I am actually full" Sam stated to her son

"Dad and I are going to the pier first. I wanted to show him the boat I am going to sail...do you want to come?"

"You should come" Jason smiled, hoping that he could have some family time again

"I really would like to, but I need to check in on Maxie. Danny you need to pack a bag just in case you decide to stay at your dad's again."

Danny ran upstairs to pack a bag.

"Can I talk to you real quick" Jason inquired

"Yeah, is everything okay?"

"I never wanted to push you into anything before. But I hated that you were going to marry Drew and wished that you would have stayed married with me and tried again."

"It was hard for me too" Sam admitted "I felt pressured"

"I know. And I don't hate you. I am not sure if Drew meant what he said and I am not good at these things"

"Jason Morgan, are you asking me out?" Sam smiled

"I am asking if you want to come over for dinner. Just you and me"

Sam looked up at Jason "I would like that. Just so happens I am free tomorrow"

Jason looked surprised that Sam said yes so quickly. "Danny?"

"With Alexis, she needs someone to cheer her up after the loss. Figured Danny was the perfect little man for the job" Sam said as Danny bounded down the stairs ready to leave "Have fun" Sam said and opened the door to let them out.

.

The MetroCourt - Saturday Afternoon

"What are you making?" Carly asked her best friend as they sat at a table at the MetroCourt

"Food" Jason said annoyed at his friend for all the questions. He breathed out heavily "Carly, I don't know yet. I do not want anything extravagant"

"I can't believe she said yes"

"I think it was because of what Drew said. But I know she hates proving people right. So it is not like we are together"

"Oh come on. You two won't be able to resist each other" Carly said as Jason put his head in his hand

"I just want to be alone with her."

"I am so excited" Carly jumped with happiness

"What is so exciting" Sonny asked

"Jason asked Sam out and she said yes" Carly responded

"Well it's about time you two did something. I cannot handle anymore scheming from this one" Sonny said as he put his hands on Carly's shoulders. "I love you though" he said and kissed her head

"She still has to show up" Jason said "I should go get my place ready" Jason said as he got up he ran into Alexis

"So what is going on between you and my daughter"

"She could have...wait who..?" Jason slipped

"Molly?" Alexis questioned and then paused "you and Sam?"

"Molly wanted the penthouse to rent with TJ and Stella. I gave everything to Diane to handle. Talk to her. I need to be somewhere. " Jason said and started walking away.

"And Sam?" Alexis turned around to stop him

Jason smiled "I need to be somewhere"

Alexis looked at Carly and Sonny "Is someone going to fill me in?"

"No comment" Sonny and Carly said together.

.

Jason's Apartment

Jason nervously awaited Sam's arrival. It was 7:30 when he heard a knock on the door. He opened to see Sam standing their in dark jeans and a pair of boots he used to love on her. "You are early" he said

"I wanted to surprise you" Sam said proudly

"Come in"

"You know, I have never stepped in your apartment since you moved in. I normally give Danny stuff to you at the door and then run"

Jason responded "The key word is run"

"I like it. Did Carly decorate?"

"I had no choice" Jason answered

"Even if you did, would you have wanted to?" Sam laughed as she walked around examining his apartment

"Probably not" he responded

"Sooo. This feels different" Sam admitted out loud

"Yeah. But I am glad we are trying. Do you want a drink"

"Sure whatever you are having. Just not a lot of it" Sam said while winking at Jason over her drunken night last week

"Did you drive?" Jason asked Sam before opening up a beer bottle

"Yes. Because I do not plan on getting drunk and I had to drop Danny off at Alexis'" Sam said as she walked over to the kitchen

"Speaking of Alexis. I had a run in with her today and I think she knows you were coming here tonight"

"Yeah, she told me. She was okay with it, but wished I would have warned her" Sam said as she picked up her drink "I think she was more upset about Molly, so that overshadowed anything with you and I"

"Do you want a tour?" Jason asked as he wanted the night to be about them; not family issues

"Yes please" Sam said and followed Jason to the boy's room "This is great, no wonder he likes to stay here all the time. I would have loved having three different bedrooms growing up" she laughed

Jason walked out and showed her the bathroom and then his room which was much different than the room they once shared together

"Carly did a good job." Sam said as she walked out of his room and back into the living area. "So did you cook tonight or are we ordering out"

"I have some food prepared but if you want to order out we can do that too" he said nervously

"Jason" Sam walked over to him and stood fairly close "Do what you originally planned. Don't stress over this"

As she was talking he starred into her beautiful brown eyes. Once she was finished he lowered his head and passionately kissed her on the lips. Sam didn't pull away. In fact she wrapped her arms over his shoulders and pulled in closer. Jason slowly pulled away and placed his hands on her waist. Sam licked her lips and lowered her heels to the floor. She looked into his eyes. She felt no regret kissing him, but was happy they stopped, as she wanted to take things slow.

"Are you hungry now?" Jason asked

"Mhmm" was all Sam could muster. She wanted to live in the moment a little longer

Jason smiled at Sam, knowing that their physical attraction was still there and if anything heightened. "I have some appetizers. Food should be ready at 8"

Sam was lost in her own world, thinking about what could have happened if they didn't pull away. Wondering if he would ask her to stay the night and they would finally make love after almost 6 years apart. She had to snap herself out of the 'what if's'. "We haven't really talked about anything. It's all been fluff. Do you have any questions about the time you missed?" Sam finally spoke as she sat on the couch

"I mean. You slipped the other night about Patrick. I asked Carly about it. She filled me in. She said there was another guy but he was killed?"

"Yes. Silas. I don't really want to go into any details about that. But I will tell you it took me a long time to open myself up to someone else. And even when I was with Silas and Patrick, I was never actually over you; you always came up which is what drove us apart eventually. "

"It is okay Sam. I am not mad, how can I be? You thought I was dead"

"I never saw myself with anyone but you" Sam replied "But it was a growing experience and they both were really there for me when Danny got sick"

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked as he sat down on the couch

"When Danny was a baby he got leukemia. He needed a bone marrow transplant. That is how I found out Julian was my father. He was Danny's donor. It is also how we found out that Franco had the tumor that supposedly made him a murder. What a excuse right?"

"Do not get me started" Jason said regarding Franco "Can Danny get sick again?"

"If he does, he has plenty of matches for bone marrow and we just hope for the best"

"I am sorry you had to go through that? And Danny too"

"He is a fighter, that is all I have to say." Sam said as she sat closer to Jason

Sam and Jason spend most of the night talking about what he had missed and Danny. The also reminisced over past memories. It was 10:30PM when they both realized that they had only ate appetizers and dinner was never put in the oven.

"I am sorry, are you starving?" Jason asked

"I am okay. In fact, I should get going." Sam said as Jason looked disappointed in her desire to leave

"Yeah, I guess it is late. Can I walk you down to your car?" Jason asked

"I will be okay. I can handle myself" Sam said putting her coat on

"I want to" Jason said sheepishly

"Fine. I won't fight over this" She responded.

The two walked out to her car. They stood near the driver door, neither not knowing how to end the night.

Jason finally spoke "I am glad you came over tonight"

"I am too, I had a great time. Well it was a great date I guess you could say" Sam said as Jason smiled.

Sam unlocked her car and opened the door. She quickly turned around and gave Jason a peck on the cheek and then looked up at him waiting for a response. Jason stepped back to let her in her car. She started to get in, but turned around again looking at Jason straight in the eyes. Jason took the cue and leaned down to kiss her. Jason took a hold of her face and deepened the kiss, hoping to give her something to think about and a reason to come over again. Sam pulled out of the kiss and got into her car.

"I will call you" Sam said as she closed the door to her car.

.

.

.

This chapter is the prelude to more dates and some steamy scenes. Thank you to all who have commented. It means a lot to hear that you have enjoyed the chapters thus far.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so happy to read all the positive comments. Make sure to keep reviewing! R-Rated chapter...**

.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

Takes place about a month later...

 _Metro-Court_

"Sam, there is a problem on the 2nd floor" a young man stated

"I can't solve all the problems here...please find out the details before you come to me" Sam said irritated as she looked down at the the petition to change her name.

"What are you doing to your staff?" Carly said as she walked in the security room

"They need to learn how to handle problems independently before I step in. I am here to investigate major problems not fix the world"

"Calm down, I am impressed with how they are doing. Things seem to be more efficient with you taking over for Olivia"

"It is because I am not from Bensonhurst" Sam laughed

"Uh yeah." Carly responded laughing because of he intensity people from Bensonhurst have...her husband included "So what are those?" Carly inquired pointing to the papers in front of Sam

"Name change form" Sam said handing the paper to Carly

"So, you are getting rid of Jason's name?"

"When I divorced him I kept the name because I would just be switching to Cain. Now, since I am trying to find myself, I am thinking about going back to McCall. But things with Jason are good and I am afraid it will push us a part"

"Sam, Jason loves you and I don't think he will care either way. I do know that he wants to marry you again"

"He said that?"

"Ha. He would never admit it out loud, but I know him and he misses you"

"I see him every week Carly" Sam stated

"Well for Danny...how many dates have you had since the apartment make out session?" Carly inquired

"He came over two nights ago while Danny was at my mom's and we had dinner" Sam said smiling ear to ear

"And?" Carly pushed

"Okay, so we really haven't spent a lot of time alone, but we do interact as a family. He comes over for dinner...well he makes dinner at my place for us"

"Okay, so you are sort of playing house?" Carly asked confused

"You could say that. I mean, when he comes over we eat and watch a movie with the kids and then we put them to bed and then he will leave"

"He helps with Scout?" Carly smiled

"Yeah, I love seeing him with a baby in his arms. I guess he feels like he is making up for the time he missed with Danny by spending it with his niece. That is still so freaky to say" Sam cringed

"Yup." Carly paused "So have you had any more passionate moments?"

"When we are alone we kiss; but nothing more. It is really hard not to give into temptation"

"Why not go for it?" Carly asked

"I don't know what is holding me back." Sam said as she played with a pen nearly breaking it

"Are you afraid it won't be good sex?" Carly asked as Jason came into the office with Danny.

Danny looked up with innocent eyes. "What is sex?"

"Jesus Carly. I am by no means ready for this" Sam exclaimed

"I can explain the birds and the bees" Carly offered.

Both Sam and Jason at the same time yelled "NO"

"Okay, okay. Well it looks like it is time for you to go home." Carly said in a calm voice after being yelled at

"Thanks Carly" Sam said and stood up making her chair fly into the wall "Alright, so you two better get going."

"Drew already picked Scout up from daycare. But I wanted to see if there was anything you had to tell me before we went" Jason stated

"Nope. He is all set" Sam smiled

"Mommy, what was Aunt Carly talking about? Why are you upset with her over that word."

"We can talk about that when you get home" Sam tried to recover

"Can dad just tell me?" Danny pushed

"Maybe your mom and I can do it together" Jason said hoping to end the conversation for now

"Yeah, that might be helpful. Why don't I stop by before you drop him at Monica's for the night?"

"Okay. See you in a few hours" Jason said and directed Danny out the door

.

 _Jason's Apartment_

Jason and Sam walked into his apartment, just coming back from dropping off Danny and after they had the sex talk

"Maybe it is good that he is with Monica...she can scare him with the medical side of sex so he never has any" Sam laughed

"Want a drink?" Jason asked walking over to his liquor cabinent

"Yeah" Sam said as she took off her coat

Jason brought over her drink and as Sam went to grab it she spilled it all over herself "Shit. I swear, this is a sign to never drink around you" Sam laughed as she started to unbutton her soaking wet shirt. "It soaked right through my cami. Can I borrow a shirt?"

"Yeah, follow me. Take your shirt too, we can wash your clothes. Are you jeans wet too?"

"Yeah" Sam said

"Do you just want to shower?" Jason offereed

"Maybe that is best. I don't want to drive home smelling like liquor"

Jason and Sam walked into the bathroom. He took out a towel for her and got the water running at the perfect temp. "Nice and hot, just the way you like it" He laughed. Jason turned around to see Sam standing in her bra and panties as she clipped her hair into a bun. He looked her up and down; he tried to be respectful but couldn't take his eyes off of her. Sam finally looked up and walked passed Jason. She pretended not to notice his eyes all over her body. Sam stood in front of the shower curtain, unclasped her bra and slipped off her panties. Jason looked over his shoulder as Sam got into the shower. He could see her silhouette through the shower curtain.

"Are you going to join me" Sam said, surprising herself to give into temptation

Jason quickly undressed and got in the shower. He placed his hands on her hips and walked close enough so he could place a kiss on her neck and shoulders. Sam felt weak and walked back into him so she could feel his body against her.s She turned around so they could kiss. Jason pulled her naked body in close to his. The second her body rubbed against his he got hard. He felt a bit embarrassed about how quickly he got turned on. It had been years since he touched a woman like this. Sam sensed his body tense up

"Don't stop" She said. He picked her wet body up and walked out of the shower kissing her strongly on the lips. Jason grabbed the towel he laid out and quickly patted them dry. Sam pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Jason. He leaned in and kissed her again

"Are you sure" Jason asked

"Yeah. Make love to me Jason" Sam said in a breathy voice

.

Sam rolled over into Jason's arms. It was about 6AM and Jason appeared to be sleeping. "Morning" she whispered in his ear as she caressed his bare chest with her hand.

"Hi" he softly said back and took her hand in his "How did you sleep"

"Good. I liked being next to you again"

"I liked it too" Jason said and leaned in to kiss Sam "Are you hungry?"

"No" Sam responded and sat up to straddle Jason "Are you?" she added as she started placing kisses down his body

"I guess not" he said and pulled her body up so his mouth could meet hers. The intensity of their kiss was overwhelming and started getting hot and heavy. Sam was rubbing her body against Jason's trying to elicit another response. She couldn't get enough of him.

"Jason, I want you" she whispered sensually. Within seconds they were making love again, each climaxing at least twice.

.

.

.

So...I guess that is a good place to end the chapter. LOL! Hope you liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

.

.

.

 _Metro-Court_

Sam was sitting in the Metro Court dining room drinking her mid-morning cup of coffee when Maxie walked out of the elevator and towards her table.

"Hi Sam"

"Maxie" Sam responded "I can't believe how far along you are"

"Yea." Maxie stated as she tried to smile

"Sit down" Sam offered

"I can't stay long. I just wanted to apologize for how I acted towards you. You were trying to help and I could not see past that"

"You by no means need to apologize. But thank you" Sam stated

"I was wondering if you could help me"

"Anything" Sam said leaning into the table

"I need you to talk to Spinelli"

"Okay..." Sam said and paused "What did he do now"

"He is thinking about moving back here once the baby is born to "help" me. It is too much"

"Why don't you just ask Jason? He can control him more than I can" Sam explained

"I keep forgetting Jason is back. Will you talk to him for me?"

"No" Sam said quickly

"Jeez. Why?"

"I spent last night with him and then made it really awkward and I am hoping to just avoid him for a while"

"Sam, you share a kid..." Maxie said very matter of factly

"I have family to help intervene" She smiled

"Okay...so how was it" Maxie perked up

"Amazing. Like no time had past, but at the same time really new and fun. I didn't want to leave"

"So why did you run out?"

"Because I am trying to be independent and didn't want to fall from one man's arms to anothers'"

"It is different with Jason...you never stopped loving him." Maxie replied

"I guess. But regardless, I think my fear of seeing him again lies in the fact I am not sure I can just have a conversation without wanting to rip his clothes off"

Maxie smiled ear to ear and looked over Sam's shoulder to see Jason walking towards the bar and Drew coming in from the patio. "Well this should be interesting"

"What? What is happening. Are you okay?"

"Well thank you in advance for providing me with some entertainment and thank you for talking to Jason for me." Maxie said getting up from her chair "I am meeting my mom for lunch soon."

"Maxie!" Sam said and turned around to see what had Maxie so engaged

"Hi Jason...Sam has something to ask you" Maxie said and quickly walked away nearly straight into Drew "Drew, hi"

"Hi. How are you doing?" Drew asked with empathy in his voice

"Good, stop pitying me" Maxie responded and walked off

Drew kept walking towards Sam, not realizing Jason was there too until it was too late "Maxie is a character"

"Hi" Sam said

"Hi" Jason said

"Hi" Drew responded to them

"Yeah, she is in a mood. I should get going" Sam said gathering her things as quickly as possible

"I was hoping to talk to you real quick" Drew said

"I can answer your question later" Jason said and turned around back to the bar

"Okay, yeah" Sam said and then looked towards Drew "What's up?"

"I found a house and I would like your help in designing a room for Scout"

"I am not really the designer type" Sam admitted "Carly helped with the kids room at Jason's, maybe you could ask her"

"Sam, that relationship is over" Drew said "Do you think Maxie would help?"

"Actually that is a perfect distraction for her. So if there is nothing else, I need to get going"

"Yeah. Actually"

"Okay. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see where your head was at. It has been a while since you walked out of our wedding. Just curious what you were feeling"

"I am going to be blunt...I really care about you and I am thankful for the daughter you gave me."

"But. Let me guess you are in love with Jason"

"I am in love with Jason...yes."

"Are you two dating?" Drew said with some anger in his voice

"I am not really sure what we are doing. A future for you and I is just co-parenting. I don't want to lie or lead you on"

"It hurts, but I understand"

"Have you thought about rekindling with Kim?"

"Nope. But maybe I can finally close our chapter and ask out my secretary" Drew said

"Really? You are one of those?"

"No, Sam. Just trying to make light of the situation. I just won't be closed off to options" Drew smiled "I guess I will see you around"

"Yeah" Sam responded softly

.

 _Sam's Penthouse_

Sam ran down the stairs in her robe to answer the door.

"I hate you, whoever you are" she yelled as she opened the door to see Jason standing there

"Sorry, I didn't call. I just wanted to see you" Jason said

"It is fine. I was just trying to get this house in order and I got gross, so I just showered and wanted to lay down"

"I am sorry" Jason said as he walked in her home

Sam walked into the kitchen and grabbed a key out of the drawer. "For you"

"What is this for?"

"The door"

"I know that. But why?"

"Cause, I like when you come over and I am sick of running to get the door" Sam laughed as Jason pulled her in for a hug

"Big step for you?" Jason laughed

"Shut up...would you like to spend the night"

"Yeah"

"Was that your plan all along? Make me weak and get yourself a bed for the night" Sam joked

"I plead the 5th"

"Convenient." Sam laughed as she pulled out of their embrace

"So when are you going to rip my clothes off?" Jason joked

"You heard that? Oh shit. That was just girl talk"

"Since when do you do girl talk" Jason laughed

Sam hit him lightly in the stomach "Do you want to stay or not?"

"Yeah. Are the kids in bed?" He asked

"Let's go check" Sam responded

Sam and Jason went upstairs and made sure the kids were tucked in and asleep before going to Sam's room. Sam crawled into bed and snuggled into Jason.

.

Sam walked down the stairs to find both Danny and Scout eating pancakes and Jason coming out of the kitchen with sliced oranges

"Morning" Jason said as Sam walked toward him

Sam pecked him quickly on the lips "Morning"

"Mom, come sit down" Danny said as Scout squealed in excitement over her food

Sam kissed both her kids on the head and sat down next to Scout "Well hello my baby"

Jason fixed Sam a plate and sat down next to Danny

"Thank you" she said

"Mommy why didn't you tell me Dad was coming over to make breakfast?"

Sam looked at Jason hoping he would answer as she did not want to confuse her son

"Your mom didn't know I was going to make breakfast." Jason answered

"I am glad you came over. Mommy doesn't make us homemade pancakes ever" Danny said as he stuffed his mouth with food

"I think your dad knows that I am not a good cook already. We don't need to discuss any further"

"So I was thinking it may be a good day to go for a drive" Jason said looking at Sam

"Well Danny and Scout are going to spend the day and night with Molly and TJ. I guess Alexis wants to teach them about the consequences of having sex under her roof" Sam laughed

"I was actually asking if you wanted to go for a ride on the motorcycle with me. Danny actually suggested the idea"

"I did." he smiled

"And why?" Sam asked

"Cause Mommy's need to have fun too" Danny smiled

Sam looked at Scout as she squealed in excitement

"I think Scout thinks so too Mommy"

"Is that so?" Sam smirked and winked at Jason

.

.

.

I planned to post this weeks ago, but life got in the way. Good news/Bad news...I have more time to write on the weekends because I fractured my foot!

Hope you like. Please comment


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

.

"I forgot what it was like to be on a bike" Sam said as they sat on a boulder off of the road

"Didn't Drew use it?"

"Once or twice, but it wasn't the same as it is with you"

"How is that?" Jason inquired

"You make me feel more free" Sam smiled linking her arm in his

"You don't have to get home tonight, do you?" Jason asked

"I don't...why?"

"Cause I have the keys to the cabin I built"

"So this is like an official date?"

"Sure" Jason said

"Are you asking me to stay the night with you?"

"Yeah. If you want to" Jason made sure not wanting to force her into anything

Sam didn't want to give in to every thing he said even if she really wanted to. Sam still wanted to be the one in the driver's seat "Next time"

"What's your curfew then?" Jason smiled sheepishly

"Midnight" She laughed "What do you have in mind?"

"High Point...gives a great view of the city, but it takes a bit to get there"

"Let's do it" Sam said very excited for adventure

Sam and Jason made it to the look out point. She jumped off the bike in awe of the view "One of my favorite spaces to clear my head" Jason said

"How come you never took me here before?" Sam asked slightly disappointed for hiding such a great spot from her

"I found the spot right before we got back together. Only visited it a few times"

"Why?"

"Cause I had your support to get me through some bad times" he smiled walking up behind her and holding her tight

"This is nice" Sam said "and not just the view. Being here with you"

"I am happy to share it with someone...share it with you"

Jason drove the two back to Sam's penthouse "It is past your curfew" he said as they walked through the door

"I won't tell if you don't" Sam joked

"Its our secret" he played along

Sam walked into the kitchen "Do you want a beer"

"I should probably get going" Jason said

"Okay." Sam said slightly grateful because she did not want to kick him out when he was done drinking it

"I will pick up Danny on Friday" Jason said walking back to the door

"You will actually be getting him from Monica's" Sam said

"I am going to visit Spinelli this week. We are working out a schedule for Maxie to see her daughter"

"How did you get involved in this?" Jason asked

"Because you never talked to Spinelli" Sam said angered

"I forgot. I have been wrapped up in this stuff with Anna"

"You could make it up to me?" Sam said as an idea popped into her head

"Sure"

"Can we use Sonny's plane to do all this flying. I would prefer not to spend all my time in TSA lines away from my children..."

"Consider it done" Jason smiled

"Perhaps on the visit to take Georgie back, you will come with me and the kids, since Danny has off from school that week and wants to "see the west coast"".

"He really said that didn't he"

"Yeah. And a second adult would be helpful"

"Are you taking Scout?"

"If Drew will let me" Sam smiled "Anyways I will see you later"

"Goodnight Sam" he grinned and leaned in to kiss her

"Night" she said after their quick kiss

.

.

Sorry I have not posted! Work has been all kinds of crazy. I will work on a longer chapter soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

.

Sam stood at the terminal waiting for Jason with Danny, Scout and Georgie in tow.

"Sorry I am late. This stuff with Carly is consuming my free time"

'If you cannot get away, I am alright to do this myself"

"Not a chance. I want to be here"

"In that case, I am glad because Jake and Cam wanted to come"

"So they are both coming?"

"Well Elizabeth stopped Cam from coming 'this time'. I thought it might be easier with Danny around to spend time with Jake, since he is still warming up to you"

"Is he here yet?"

"Nope, he will be here in 5 minutes. I was hoping I could get Scout and Georgie on the plane while you wait for them?"

"Absolutely. Plane is ready" Jason smiled

"Yes. Luggage is already on board"

"Great. So I will just wait"

"Yes. Good luck with Danny, he won't stop talking about wanting to see a shark"

"Fantastic"

"Come on girls, lets go" Sam said holding Scout and taking Georgie's hand"

.

"Dad, did you know Sharks don't want to kill people"

"No, I didn't"

"Do you want to know something else about sharks?"

"Sure" Jason said smiling ear to ear thinking about how Danny talks just like Sam

"Danny" Jake yelled running around the corner. Elizabeth was not too far behind. "Hi" he added stopping dead in his tracks to look at Jason

"My mom is already on the plane, let's go!" Danny said grabbing his brother's hand

"Did he know I was coming?" Jason asked Liz

"Yeah. He knew. He is working on it"

"I get it."

"Jake and Sam have a great relationship, so I don't expect any phone calls to come home" Liz smiled "Let him come to you, don't force it"

"Will do"

"Here are his bags and Franco made an art care package for everyone for the flight" Elizabeth said handing him a suticase and gift bag

"Thank you"

"You should thank him too?" Elizabeth tried

"I am sure the kids will do that" Jason grunted "Bye"

Jason followed the stewardess to the plane. As he stepped into the cabin he looked to see a lot of kids and Sam smiling up at him.

"There are a lot, right?" She said reading his facial expression

"It will be fine right? Not like those movies with lots of crying and screaming children?" Jason said nervously

"I got it under control...no one has as sugar since yesterday afternoon. And, I brought a movie" Sam said calmly

"Franco gave the kids a gift"

"Oh" Sam said, although she didn't hate Liz and Franco together, she still hated him "Give it to Jake"

"Jake...Franco gave you and your brother a gift"

"What about Scout? She is my sister too" Jake said

Jason's face sunk. Jake still thought of Drew of his dad "It is for everyone I think"

Jake grabbed the bag "look what Franco got us!" he said as he sat down next to Danny and Georgie

Sam motioned for Jason to sit next to her and Scout. Jason stepped over the other kids and set down next to Sam and put his head back and breathed out deeply before turning his head to face Sam

"What's wrong?" Sam said shift her body and Scout to face Jason

"I am good" he said and grabbed Scout's little hand in his

"Lies. But I won't push." Sam smiled

"So what happens once we get there?"

"Once you survive this plane ride, Spinelli will be meeting us at the Airport with Ellie. Spinelli will take the kids, minus Scout and we will rent a car to go to the hotel. Spinelli graciously offered to Let the boys stay with him. I booked us a suite, at a nearby hotel"

"That house will be madness" Jason laughed

"Not my circus, not my monkeys"

"Well..." Jason smiled and Sam hit him

"I am glad you came. I think I would have gone insane without you" Sam laughed

"So far you are keeping your cool better than me"

"Well your problem is Franco and Drew, and they are two people who are not here" Sam said very matter of fact

"You are right. When did you start becoming the voice of reason?"

"Since I feel like I am finally stable" Sam smiled

"This reminds me of when we went to Sonny's island to hide Michael"

"Times have surely changed" Sam smiled looking down at a squirming Scout "Can you hold her?"

Jason took Scout from Sam's arms with such ease. "She is so good"

"Her and Danny were both calm babies" Sam said digging through her bag for a snack for Scout "I should probably get everyone's snack"

"Sam" a small voice said, it was Georgie "I am thirsty"

"I got you sweetie" Sam said "Why don't you and the boys sit down and buckle your seat belts. I will bring some snacks over." Sam looked at Jason and smiled

"You are good at multi-tasking" Jason said

The three older kids sat in their seats and Sam walked over to check their seat belts. "We have about 1.5 hours left, why don't you stay belted till we land and watch a movie"

The three both agreed. Sam got their snacks situated, grabbed Scout's stuff and handed it to Jason to deal with so she could get back to cleaning the plane up so they would all be ready to just go once the plane landed. Jason grabbed a book and started reading it to Scout while waiting for Sam to finish.

.

 _Fast forward 2.5 hours..._

"That was the easiest plane ride I have ever done with the kids" Sam said "Thank you for taking care of Scout"

"So how did Drew feel about me coming and helping me take care of his daughter?"

"He wasn't very happy, but he also knows fighting only hurts the kids"

"He fights with you?" Jason said putting the last bit of luggage in the bedroom

"Argues is a better word. Honestly, it is less about the kids, and more about the fact I am spending time with you"

"I thought he is moving on?"

"Yeah, he goes on dates."

"I heard he was dating someone" Jason said

"Oh, news to me. We don't really talk much outside of what Scout's needs are"

"What about the memory stuff?"

"I am not happy about him risking his life, but I have no say anymore"

"You are the mother of his daughter? That should count for something"

"I will use that the next time you want to do something stupid and see how that works out for me" Sam laughed sitting Scout in her play pen

"ummm...yeah" Jason smiled

"Last Drew conversation for our visit...Kim is working on it and she is a doctor and knows medical lingo and isn't sleeping with his brother so she is the better person to fight this battle. In the mean time I will work on finding a flash drive so no procedure has to take place at all"

Jason's eyes widened at the sleeping with his brother part. Thinking to himself how their situation was like a soap opera drama. "I am doing what I can to help"

"I know. And I thank you for that. I never told you some news"

"What is that?" Jason said as he grabbed her hand and walked them both to the couch

"Curtis...Shawn's friend...he want's to go into business with me"

"Are you quitting the Metro Court?"

"No. I think I want to do cases to help out though. I little side money wouldn't hurt"

"I can pay more in child support" Jason clammored

"Honestly, it is more about the adrenaline rush than anything"

"you are a sucker for that"

"So are you" she said hitting him. He smiled back at her and leaned in to kiss her but was interrupted by his phone vibrating

"Who is it"

"Spinelli"

"Oh shit, are we late?"

"No, he said that Ellie wants to have a girls night with Georgie and Scout and he wanted to take the boys to some special restaurant"

"So basically, they are trying to set up a date night for us" Sam said

"I would say so. He said, that Ellie and Georgie will be over in an hour if it is okay with you for them to take Scout?"

"Sure." Sam said so Jason responded via text

"Spinelli says he had an evening plan for us but Ellie made him cancel it"

"Smart woman" Sam said

"He said they are going to bring a list of suggestions for us" Jason smiled

"What do you want to do?" Sam asked

"You pick" Jason said as Sam positioned herself close to Jason and kissed him "I am okay going out" she kissed him again "or staying right here"

Jason took a hold of Sam's head to deepen the kiss but was interrupted by a whining Scout "Perhaps we should wait till they get here"

Sam stood up and picked up Scout and place her on her hip. "Good idea. I am going to go change her into something girls night worthy"

Jason smiled and watched Sam walk away.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

It has been a while! Have not replaced my laptop yet and work got super crazy that I lost the drive to write. However I would like to keep some sense of sanity and writing helps, so hopefully I will post at least once a month.

.

.

.

"Ellie, come in" Jason said opening the door

"Is the little one ready?" She asked

"Sam should be out shortly. Where are the three of you going"

"We will being going to the cutest organic cupcakery and then heading back to the house to a meal prepared by Damien"

"Sounds like a fun time" Same said holding Scout on her hip

"She looks so cute" Georgie peeped up

"Well she is all yours tonight. Please call us if there is any problem" Sam said as she handed Scout to Ellie

"We should be good, but if not, I have both of your numbers. Also, I was told to give you a list of restaurant suggestions but I do not want to push anything on the two of the three most stubborn people I know"

"My mom is the third" Georgie said

Sam couldn't help but laugh out loud "I am sorry" She said through her laughter

"Well anyway, there is this little asian fusion restaurant about one street over, you can easily walk to it. I think it is more your scene than the stuff on the list. But if you feel like dressing up."

"Here" Georgie said handing the list to Sam

"Thank you ladies. And Ellie, you are a saint" Sam smiled

Ellie smiled back "Thank you fair Samantha."

"Bye Sam" Georgie said "Bye Jason" she added

"Have fun" Jason said closing the door behind them

"That was pretty adorable...right?" Sam asked Jason

"Yeah, it was"

"So I say we take Ellie's suggestion" Sam said grabbing her jacket

"Agreed. Let's go" Jason said

.

.

This is a filler chapter, because it is late and I should probably go to bed!


End file.
